Alex (Golden Sun)
|-|Alex= |-|Arcanus= Summary Alex, (Codenamed Arcanus in Dark Dawn) is a Mercury Adept from Imil and the central antagonist of the Golden Sun series. He seeks to receive the full power of the Golden Sun that will grant him both immortality and the power to manipulate all the elements of Weyard. Although he has never actually fought the party, various encounters have strongly implied that his power has both the entire party and every boss scene thus far in the series outclassed. He has absorbed each of the Lighthouse beacons and eventually received 3/4 of the Golden Sun's power, but the Mars Lighthouse has instead been absorbed by Isaac and his friends thanks to the clever tactics of The Wise One. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, higher with 3/4 of the Golden Sun Name: Alex, (Codenamed Arcanus in Dark Dawn). Origin: Golden Sun Gender: Male Age: 19, 49 in Dark Dawn Classification: Mercury Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Water, Ice, Darkness, Hellfire, Weather, Lightning, Magma, Plant, Fire, and Wind variety), Explosion Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Illusion Creation, Immobilization, Durability Negation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Invisibility, Mind Control, BFR, Can harm Non-Corporeal beings, Necromancy, Longevity due to possessing 3/4 of the Golden Sun's power, Flight via levitation, and Resurrection (Rose Karst and Agatio from the dead), Resistant to Transmutation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Officially the most powerful adept in the series; far superior to Isaac, Felix, Fusion Dragon and Doom Dragon), higher via possessing 3/4 of the Golden Sun Speed: Massively FTL+ (Casually outpaced the party on numerous occasions) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class 5 with telekinesis. Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Mia consistently stated that the party was no match for him, was only able to be defeated by The Wise One) Stamina: Very high, nearly limitless with Golden Sun's enhancements. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with his Psynergy. Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Genius, Alex has always been able to hide his true intentions from nearly every other character in the series. He was the true mastermind behind most of the entire plot of the Golden Sun series and nearly achieved his goal of eternal life and ultimate power. And he would have succeeded, had he not been second fiddle to the Wise One. Weaknesses: Egotistical Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Revive: Alex revives a fallen character. * Levitation: Alex can use water manipulation to grant himself flight. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Necromancers Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Golden Sun Category:Nintendo Category:Geniuses Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4